Aftershocks
by bumblebee52
Summary: After Melissa spills Spencer's biggest secret, it makes her home life a living hell.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer walks over to the mirror taking in her appearance. Eyes scanning over her body from her crimson red high heels to her black dress with a deep v neck cut, eyes stopping on the scar on her jaw line. She sighs, turning away going back to her vanity apply another coat of concealer and foundation trying to hide it. Flinching everytime she makes contact with it. Even though she should be used to it by now, she still hadn't gotten used to the burning sensation that came with the tiniest bit of contact with it.

"Let me help." Melissa says walking into the room, seeing Spencer struggle with it. She pulls an ottoman over to her and places it in front of her sister as she turns to face her.

"Thanks." Spencer mutters in response forcing a smile on her face

"I'll try to be-"

"No just go for it." she replies waving her hand

Melissa watches as Spencer tries to put on a brave face, but still flinching slightly at her touch even when she wasn't making contact with the scar. After a moment of silence passes over them she bites her lips. "I'm sorry." she whispers closing her eyes to avoid Spencer's.

Spencer waits until Melissa opens her eyes again seeing a mixture of guilt and sadness all across her face. It was the first time that she had heard a sincere apology from anyone in her family. She had never expected to hear one, especially from Melissa. Even if she was the one to blame for what she had to hide from everyone else. Not sure what to say she simply nodded and turned away to her reflection looking for the scar on her face not seeing the scar she got up again and faced the mirror bracing herself for disappointment, instead getting a small feeling of relief not seeing even the faintest image of it.

Melissa feels a wave of relief wash over her, finally being able to bring herself to apologize. She had tried to before but her parents stopped her and said it was nothing she ever should apologize for. Not wanting to get on their bad side she fought it back and treated Spencer the same way as they did until she could get away from them. "Do you want to come live with me?" she hears herself ask watching Spencer.

Still not over the apology, she turns her head to Melissa so fast she wouldn't be shocked if she snapped her own neck.

"It would be better than living here." she adds fighting the urge to look at the bruise on her shoulder. One of the very few people that knew that wasn't really from a field hockey incident or whatever other excuse Spencer gave to the people that asked about it. "Please?" she adds almost pleading to her. "If they try to fight me on this, we can go to court. Lawyers or not, we have proof that judges will over rule whatever bull that they try to-"

"Spencer come on." their mother calls out from the stairs not bothering to come to the door, her voice sharp and cold as ice cutting Melissa off

"Girls. It's time to go." Mr. Hastings says walking into the room sneaking a glance at Spencer, mainly looking at Melissa

"Peter!" Mrs. Hastings screams from downstairs

"Please." he says walking out the door "Coming!" he replies walking down the stairs patting his self checking for his wallet and keys

Melissa stands up picking up both her purse and Spencer's looping her arm around her sister's "Come on." leading her out of her room


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the restaurant was barely bearable. The only thing keeping her from screaming were the reassuring texts from Melissa. A few nonsense from her group text with Hanna, Aria and Alison. But even then she had to keep from smiling or her parents would demand to have her phone. If they saw the texts, it was sure to be thrown out of the window. It's not until she hears the car turn off that she realizes that they've arrived. She watches as her parents get out of the car not bothering to wait for her going even as far as to locking the car after Melissa gets out.

Melissa frowns at her parents actions then bends down looking at Spencer tapping her knuckles against the window until she gets her attention giving her a small smile tilting her head to the left

"Melissa!"

She rolls her eyes and ignores her mother's call, deciding to wait for Spencer instead so they can walk in together

Spencer sighs, used to this type of treatment but taken back by her sister's kindness through it all. Going as far as to ignore her mother in favor of her.

"What is your problem?" she asks when she reaches her

Melissa's eyes widen but relaxes, knowing that she would have the same reaction if she was in Spencer's place

"I want things to go back to the way they were before" she pauses shifting her weight "I don't want us to be like this."

Spencer frowns "We wouldn't if you didn't-"

"If I didn't" she looks away "act that way towards you they would've shut everything I had going on down." meeting her sister's eyes again "I wouldn't be able to have the things I do now so I could save you from them."

Spencer studies her "Why now?"

"Because I can."

Spencer opens her mouth then closes it again, not sure how to respond she looks down "We should go." she mutters walking around her towards her parents disapproving faces

"Sorry" Melissa says walking up to them "earring fell off. Spencer helped me find it."

Her mother's features soften slightly before turning on her heel walking into the restaurant stopping at the hostess asking her if the Cavanaughs had arrived yet seeing her nod asking how many before grabbing four menus then leading them to the back.

Spencer braces herself for what she's about to see, thinking back to the girl's predictions

"He's actually kind of cute." Melissa says nudging her

Spencer rolls her eyes looking at the table seeing a boy standing up from his seat shaking her father's hand before looking up at her a hint of a smile on his face. Giving him a small smile in return she looks next to him seeing a girl smiling greeting her mother.

"Spence."

She looks away from her turning her attention back to Melissa seeing her shake her head

"You must be Spencer." a tall man with broad shoulders says walking up to her

She smiles "Yes."

"I'm Daniel." extending his hand

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cavanaugh." meeting his hand

He smiles hearing the small waver in her voice "And this is my wife." turning his attention to the brunette walking up to them

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cav-"

"Call me Marion." she interrupts

Spencer smiles, slightly taken back when she takes her hand leading her to the table

"These are my children; Toby and Emily."

Spencer watches as Emily gives her a once over before looking away from her, she raises her hand giving a tentative wave at them both, glancing briefly at her mother who scowls at her as if she had just read her mind

"Okay." Marion says sensing the tension between them "Why don't we get started?" turning around lifting her hand trying to flag a waiter down

They all sat, luckily her parents ended up on the farther end of the table, out of view from their disapproving eyes, right beside her sister. Not so luckily right across from Emily. She was tempted to ask Melissa to switch places with her but decided against it not wanting them to think she was rude or anything.

Looking at the menu she didn't see anything she had a taste for but not wanting to hold everyone else up she ordered the wild halibut.

"So Spencer" Daniel starts, everyone turning their attention to her causing her to shift in her seat "your father tells me you've received enough credits to graduate this year." she looks at him after taking a sip of water "So why aren't you?"

"Selfish reasons." returning his smile after her answer

"How so?"

"I want to enjoy senior year with my friends." ignoring the scowl from her mother, taking in their amused ones instead "Take the electives I didn't get to take when I was working my butt off, get to do the senior activities I've been waiting for. Use my free periods to go to the college center to get their input and help for applying for early admissions, which colleges would actually help me get to what I want to do the fastest, or have the best connections."

Marion nods her head and looks at Toby and Emily "Maybe you'll rub off on these two."

Spencer fights back her smile, feeling happy for the first time in months in the presence of her family but hoping she wasn't making the two in front of her upset. She looks at Melissa who has a look on her face as if she was genuinely happy for her.

Daniel smiles at her "Doesn't sound selfish to me. What is it that you want to do?"

'Get away from my parents.' she thinks to herself "Right now Political Science."

Both of the Cavanaughs nod their heads in approval seemingly impressed

She lets out a small breath of relief when the food comes taking the focus off of her, she looks up at Toby giving him an apologetic look he smiles in response shaking his head as if to say it was nothing. She hoped it was true but she didn't buy it, choosing to ignore Emily completely.

The rest of dinner went surprisingly fast, it was actually enjoyable. The laughter seemed genuine, unforced. The conversation was pleasant. She was actually dreading the end of it. When the waiter came back asking if they wanted dessert everyone denied it. But instead of asking for the checks the Cavanaughs asked for the drink menu and asked if the Hastings wanted to stay with them, suggesting the 'kids' go off and get to know each other.

Both Toby and Emily got up from the table immediately, Emily walking straight to the door, Toby waiting for Spencer to get up and get her purse walking after Emily together not saying a word until they were outside.

"Sorry about that." Spencer says to them as they walk to the empty bench digging through her purse

"I should probably be apologizing to you." Toby says "I didn't mean to-"

"No it's fine." she replies waving her hand "They say it's my fault for choosing field hockey over swimming anyway."

Emily looks up "You swim?" putting a cigarette between her lips taking out her lighter

"Not anymore...well competitively." frowning "Do you?" watching as she lights it

"Captain. Currently the holder of the fastest record." smiling at Toby before taking a drag

"Sibling rivalry?" Spencer asks

"Only on her part." he replies "But if she keeps smoking, she won't be able to hold it over my head anymore."

She turns her head away letting out a tunnel of smoke "He only says that because he doesn't believe it actually relieves the stress."

Spencer looks at him

"Not you too."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Now you'll be licking an ashtray." she taunts

"Why?" he asks Spencer ignoring Emily's comment

"It actually does relieve stress. At least it feels like it does." she looks at Emily "What do you mean licking an ashtray?"

She lets out a cloud of smoke "He read somewhere that kissing a smoker is like licking an ashtray." meeting Spencer's gaze

He looks at Spencer mouth open but closing it immediately

"Tell her Tobes."

He frowns at Emily

"Tell me what?"

He looks at her "It's nothing."

Spencer looks at Emily then back to Toby "Oh." looking at him "Really?"

He nods "Sorry. I-"

"No. No this is perfect." practically beaming

He tilts his head eyebrows knitting together "You do know that our parents are trying to set us up right?"

Spencer smiles nodding her head

"Then why…" he trails off watching her nod her head

"Do your parents know?"

He shakes his head "I just tell them I'm too busy to have a girlfriend. Do yours?"

Spencer takes a deep breath "Yeah. They're just not…" she trails off shaking her head

He leans forward "Your parents too?"

She nods "Too?" she asks taken back "But your parents-" she stops herself "Well as long as we make them think we actually like each other in that way, we'll be fine."

Emily looks up to see their parents walking towards them, taking the cigarette away from her lips

"Guys." getting their attention she tilts her head in their direction

"You're not going to put that out?" Spencer asks

"It's not a secret." returning it to her lips before looking at Toby who smirks at her, rolling her eyes in response

Marion is the first to reach them "Emily." she says disappointment clear in her voice

Emily stops mid drag and turns her head to let the smoke out dropping the cigarette to the ground pressing her heel to it "Sorry."

"Spencer." Veronica says frowning smelling the smoke

"It's not me." she responds standing up

Emily steps forward "Sorry Mrs. Hastings."

"It's such a nasty habit. We've been trying to get her to stop but, it's her body." Marion says sounding defeated

"But you're a swimmer."

"Who somehow beats Toby." Daniel chimes in

"It's because I let her win." Toby says standing up

"Whatever." Emily says frowning "It was nice to meet you." she says looking back and forth from Mr. and Mrs. Hastings "I would hug you or something but I smell so...sorry." she says warily

"It's fine." Veronica responds

Spencer frowns but regain her composure quickly remembering where she was

"It was very nice to meet you both." giving Marion a quick hug and Daniel another handshake

"Did you all exchange numbers?" glancing at Spencer, Emily and Toby

"Dad is that really necessary?" Toby asks sounding embarrassed

"Oh no it's fine." Spencer says smiling pulling out her phone handing it to Toby taking his

"I'm so sorry." he says after saving his number in her phone

She hands his phone back to him smiling "It's fine. I don't know how we were going to meet up tomorrow without exchanging numbers anyway." she responds waiting for him to catch on

"Emily's smoke was getting to us."

"I am right here." she says frowning

They exchange smiles "Good night." looking at Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh before turning on her heel walking to Melissa leaving her parents alone with them

"So is he gay?" Melissa asks when they're out of earshot

Spencer frowns

"Oh don't look at me like that. He knew what fork to use and complimented my shoes."

"Knowing what fork to use does not-" she stops when she sees Melissa's face "Yes."

"So you both have a cover."

Spencer nods

"You're still coming to live with me." she states matter of factly opening the car door sliding in, closing it after her


	3. Chapter 3

"She wants you to move in with her?" Hanna asks incredulously

Spencer looks up at her "That's what she said."

"Well I'm for anything that'll get you out of my room. I'm tired of your snoring." Alison says looking up from her plate

"Really? Then why were you blowing up my phone all night asking why she slept over my house?" Aria retorts

Alison frowns at Aria "Shut it." throwing a grape at her

"Aw you missed me." Spencer teases

"Yeah. She slept at my house to fill the void." Hanna says unscrewing the cap to her water taking a sip ignoring Alison's glare "So was he cute?"

"Yes but he wasn't the one she was looking at." Aria replies raising the grape to her lips

Spencer rolls her eyes and pulls out her phone starting to scroll through her contacts "See for yourself." handing her phone to Hanna watching as she raises her eyebrows

"Can I have him?"

Alison looks at the picture "I don't think you're his type Han."

Hanna looks at her "What do you mean I'm not his type? You don't even know him." giving Spencer her phone back

"I've seen him in the gay district." she replies calmly

Aria smiles "Since when do you go to the gay district?"

"Yeah, when I took you there you said all the colors made you nauseous." Spencer adds

"No I said your shirt made me sick." Alison corrects "Melissa dragged me there to help her find something for your birthday."

Hanna and Aria exchange looks and burst into laughter

Spencer feels her face contort and hears Aria and Hanna break out into fits of laughter

"My sister took you to the gay district to shop for me?" she asks finding the whole thing both ridiculous and unbelievable.

"Well to be fair it was when she first found out, and because of who she is she just assumed your whole taste had changed."

Spencer frowns "And you just went along with it?"

"Well I obviously did a good job if you didn't know it wasn't from anywhere else." Alison defends "Plus I wanted to see how Melissa would act. She actually made a friend."

Hanna smiles "Wait. Did Melissa set Spence up?"

Alison shrugs "I didn't see him there when I went with Melissa so I don't think so."

"No my parents set us up."

"So his parents know?"

Spencer shakes her head "He said he just tells his parents that he's too busy for a girlfriend."

"Well at least he's cute." Hanna shrugs

"We're going off topic here." Aria says "When did you see him?"

Alison curses internally "Well I'm straight. If that's what you're trying to ask." looking at everyone seeing that they're all unaffected "I needed a man's opinion for my outfit to the EDC Festival."

Spencer smirks "Viraj."

Ali nods smiling at the mere thought of him

"Viraj." Hanna swoons "I miss him. Does he still work there?"

"He basically owns it. He practically has girls busting down the door to get to him."

Aria looks at Spencer "You sound jealous."

"Please. I'm still his number one priority. He drops everything for me." Spencer replies breezily

Ali lets out a small laugh "Yeah until I walk through the door."

Spencer looks at her "He prefers brunettes."

"Excuse you." Hanna says offended

"Except you Hanna."

"So what time are you and Toby hanging out?" Aria asks taking a sip from her water

"After this."

Aria groans "You're leaving after lunch?"

Hanna huffs watching as Spencer nods in response

"You're not blowing us off are you?" Alison asks

"What? I would never." Spencer says mock offended "It's not like you guys have ever bailed on me. Especially you Ali."

Alison glares at her watching as she stands up slinging her bag over her shoulder when the bell rings "Have fun in physics." smirking at the looks they give her

* * *

Spencer parks her car into the last remaining spot. Cutting the engine she takes her keys from the ignition grabs her purse and gets out of her car closing it behind her pushing the button on the key to lock it.

"Hey." Toby greets when she reaches him

"Hey." giving him a quick hug "Is this place any good?" she asks as they reach the door

"For a mexican chain restaurant." he says opening the door motioning for her to go in first

After ten minutes of waiting their seated at a table for two and handed menus

"So, what's good here?" Spencer asks looking at the menu

"Honestly I've never gotten anything but the chicken enchiladas." he admits looking slightly embarrassed placing the menu on the table

"Not very adventurous." she teases

"You sound like my sister." he replies smiling

Spencer feels a chill down her spine at the mention of Emily "Is she gay?"

Toby looks up at her

She feels heat rise to her cheeks "Sorry. I didn't-"

"No it's just that I didn't expect you to be so blunt about it. But to answer your question, pretty much."

"Pretty much?"

"She likes girls, but whenever she talks to them they brush her off, assuming that she's joking." he watches Spencer nod "I take it that you know the feeling."

"Yeah." she takes a deep breath "And my friends laughing in the distance doesn't really help." rolling her eyes at the memory "I took them to this place called Eagle and everybody but me was approached. They didn't drop it for two months straight."

Toby lets out a small laugh

"What?"

"It may have something to do with the stick up your but."

She scoffs

"It comes out about three minutes into conversation." he shrugs "At least in my experience, but I'm very easy to talk to."

Spencer smiles "And modest. But just so you know it's your eyes." picking up her glass of water

"So how do you..." he trails off

"The only place where I'm taken slightly serious is at Nubu's." she says eyeing him expecting a reaction

He looks back up at her "You go to the gay district?"

She nods "I've never seen you there, but my friend said she has." a smile on her face as he frowns "I showed them the picture you accidently took on my phone."

"You put it as my contact picture." he groans

"Yeah. Hanna thought you were cute then my friend Ali shut her down saying that she wasn't your type."

"Ali?" he asks "Blonde hair? Kind of" he pauses, hesitant "um...bitchy?"

Spencer smirks "So you know her?"

"Emily." he corrects "She doesn't like her because Viraj dumped her for her."

Spencer smiles stifling a laugh "Then she would absolutely hate me."

"You have him wrapped around your finger too?"

"He went as far as introducing me to one of the girls that shut me down because she thought I was kidding."

"Still together?"

"Lasted for a month. My parents found out we were together and she didn't want to be with someone who's parents didn't approve of her."

Toby nods his head "So that's why your parents are trying to set you up with me?"

She takes a deep breath "Yeah. About that I-'"

He waves his hand "Like you said as long as we make our parents think we're straight, we'll be good. What we need to figure out is how we'll pull it off."

"Have you ever thought about telling them?"

He scrunches his nose "They're the type of people who change the channel when an out celebrity comes on their tv screen." a sad smile appearing on his face "Have you ever tried to bring a guy home?"

She looks at him "If I brought a guy to my parents, they'd see right through it."

A waitress walks up to them "Have you guys decided or do you need more time?" she asks

Toby smiles at Spencer who sends a glare back at him

"I'll have the chicken enchiladas."

"Okay." she says writing it down "And your two sides?"

"Refried beans and spanish rice."

She nods writing it down turning to Spencer looking up at her

"I'll have the no bull nachos and the fiesta platter."

She blinks tilting her head at Spencer who smiles in response "Okay. Do you want that along with the meal or do you want that before you leave?"

"After we get the bill."

"Already boxed?"

Spencer nods

"Okay." she responds picking up their menus tucking them in the crook of her arm and taking their cups before walking away

Toby looks at her

"My friends want me to bring them something."

He nods "She was…"

"Judgy?" Spencer prompts

"I was going to say stalling but yeah that too." smiling

The rest of the 'date' went good after they finished eating they got the bill and Toby insisted on paying and after two minutes Spencer gave in but said she paying next time to which he agreed. After Spencer got the boxes they got up and left, Spencer and the waitress exchanging looks before she walked out of the door.

"I think she had a thing for you." Toby says when they're outside

Spencer smiles "Doubt it."

"This was nice." he starts "I actually had fun with you."

Spencer looks at him

"Oh, no I didn't-"

She waves him off "I completely understand. I mean we don't really know each other. I didn't know how this was gonna go either."

He gives her a smile, obviously relieved

"So if this were some alternate universe and you weren't gay, you think you'd ever be interested in me?" a hint of a smile on her lips

He frowns at her "What kind of question is that?" he asks as if he was offended

She takes a step back from him slightly shocked

"Of course you're a total catch." smiling at her

She feels her face soften "You're a dick." letting out a small laugh

"No but seriously. I'd be all over you. But you don't have what I'm interested in and I don't have what you like either." he sighs "Tragic. My sister however."

"I don't think she-"

"Please. She wants to hear all about this. I was half tempted to invite her but I didn't want to be a third wheel. Maybe next time."

She smiles at the thought

"But you have to bring me someone. Even if he's just...eye candy." he stops eyes widening "No, better yet, maybe you should bring Ali."

Spencer raises her eyebrows "You're kind of a terrible person." she jokes watching him laugh it off "So did you drive here?"

"No my friend dropped me off."

"Oh do you need a ride home?" she asks

He opens his mouth but stops seeing something in the distance "Actually here's my ride right now."

Spencer turns her head to see a silver convertible approaching them, recognizing the driver immediately as they stop the car right beside them

Toby smirks at her reaction to the driver "Spencer you remember Emily?" watching as she gives him a death stare but turns back to Emily giving her a small wave watching as she smiles back at her "Hey." before looking back at Toby "Come on little brother."

Spencer looks at him "Little brother?"

"Her birthday is two days before mine."

She tilts her head, eyes widening in response

"I'm adopted." she says from her car seeing Spencer's face

"Stop saying that." he says sounding annoyed

Spencer smiles at him thinking it was cute

"Well it's true." she responds like it was nothing "So how was the lunch I was banned from?" she asks

Spencer frowns turning her attention to Toby who gives her a small smile and shrug

"So Spencer I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks

"Can I come this time?" Emily adds

Toby looks at Spencer "Can she?" he asks making sure Spencer knew he was talking about Ali

Spencer looks at Emily who has her eyes locked on her biting her lip before meeting Spencer's eyes quickly looking away seemingly embarrassed at being caught "I don't see why not." she responds finally taking her eyes off Emily

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Toby says giving her a quick hug goodbye before getting Emily's car nodding to Spencer

"On one condition-" she hears Toby say before Emily drives off, barely stopping at the stop sign


	4. Chapter 4

"I need you to do me a favor." Spencer says walking into Ali's room throwing her bag on the floor placing the boxes on the silver tray by the door

"Hi Spencer. I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." she replies not looking up from her magazine

"Well?" Spencer asks as she flips the page

"I don't know" Ali starts "your tone makes it sound like it involves work. And unlike you I actually have school."

Spencer sighs then looks around her room a frown settling on her face "Where's Aria and Hanna?"

Ali finally looks up from her magazine a smile on her face

Spencer rolls her eyes "You're joking right?"

"Afraid not. It's just me and you tonight. Ezra picked Aria up about an hour ago for a surprise date and Hanna's sorry excuse for a father did an impromptu visit and dragged her along to support Kate." a scowl on her face "I tried everything but that douchebag was not having it."

Spencer fights back a smile, sitting down on her bed preparing for Alison's rant. One thing she could always count on was Ali being the first to Hanna's rescue.

"I mean what kind of dad isn't there for his own flesh and blood? The one that is undoubtedly his but is always there for the stuck up bitchy one with no relation except by that over tanned poorly dressed wife of his. I mean she's one shade away from an oompa loompa! He completely downgraded, he left a solid nine for a barely five. He bails on Hanna on every given chance but expects her to be there for him and Kate? Knowing how she treats Hanna?" tears brimming in her eyes "I don't know how Hanna does it, she way better than I am."

'Duh.' Spencer thinks to herself

"Because I would not put up with the bull shit he pulls."

Spencer looks at her

Ali takes a deep breath "Okay I'm done."

Spencer snorts "Yeah, for now." getting up to get the boxes flopping back down on the bed "Hungry?"

Ali scrunches her nose "I'm not eating your leftovers."

Spencer looks at her "You think my leftovers require three boxes? I ordered these for you guys."

Ali yelps in pain shaking her hand

"Why would you pick it up from the bottom?" she chastises placing the boxes side by side in the space between them

She sits up "So what's the favor?" inspecting each one by one picking the one filled with flautas

"I need you to come with me tomorrow."

"Where?" she asks between a bites

"I'm meeting Toby and his sister at-"

"Ooh he's setting you up with your crush." she teases cutting her off

"Anyway." Spencer starts "We're going to some place called Zero-"

"Zero Gravity."

Spencer lets out a breath sitting up straight looking away "Okay you need to stop." sounding annoyed "How did you even know that I was going to say that?"

"There's no other place that has zero in the name." picking up another taking a bite "What time?"

"Whatever time you want." picking apart her quesadilla "What is it anyway?"

"It's kind of like an...upgraded jumper. It's full of trampolines, there's an area where you can dunk, one where you jump into a foam pit, a really intense dodgeball area, there's an area outside for go kart racing and it has really good pizza." finishing her second "Well in my opinion."

"And you haven't taken me there because…?"

"I tried, you always said no. Even when Aria and Han tried to get you to come, and when you told them no I just assumed you'd never want to."

"So I'm taking this as a yes."

She nods

"But?"

"You have to help me with my physics homework and I have a test on Monday." she groans "I should've just did what you did."

"You mean become a complete buzz kill?"

Ali looks up "You said it, not me."

Spencer gives her a sad smile and looks down

"It's not getting any better is it?"

She shakes her head "I didn't expect it to. I should just leave now while I have the chance. I already have-"

"No." Ali snaps "I hate to sound selfish but you can't just leave me, not with her. We're supposed to stick this out together and move out at the end of the school year. My dad agreed to pay for my rent and bills and give me money on the side. And by the sounds of it, I'm sure Melissa will find out a way to give you money."

"Money isn't the problem." her voice cracking

Noticing it Ali pushes a box aside and pulls her into a hug feeling a tear hit her shoulder, rubbing her back trying to comfort her

After getting it all out of her system she pulls back and takes a breath "Are you really tired of my snoring?" she asks trying to lighten the mood

Ali smiles "I couldn't sleep, so I called Hanna to see if she could come over and when she said she didn't feel like driving I drove to her house in the middle of the night. I even started to complain about her not having brown hair." reaching out to touch Spencer's "What do you think?"

Spencer lets out a small laugh wiping her eyes "I'm a mess."

Ali waves her hand "Please after all the times I ruined my mascara at your house." she takes a deep breath "Take Melissa's offer."

Spencer looks up at her "What?"

"Move in with her. I guess I should start building up my tolerance for her since she'll try to visit our place as much as she can. If you live with her, she'll have no choice but to put up with me. Besides it'll only be for a couple of months anyway."

They both turn their heads when the door to Alison's room swings open, Hanna walks through and slams it shut after her, dropping her bag to the floor walking around to the other side of the bed flopping down on her back, Ali moving the box right before she lands.

"You should've left it there." Spencer remarks watching as Hanna gives her a look

Ali frowns at her slapping her arm

"So. Are you going to talk or make us guess?" Spencer asks rubbing her arm

"Saint Bitch-"

"Okay I really don't think those words should be so close to each other in a sentence but go on."

"Okay. The devil's spawn-"

"Better." Spencer replies

"wants to celebrate her birthday with me."

Spencer and Ali exchange looks

"So where's your homework?"

Hanna scoffs "Hello! I'm having a crisis here."

"No. Your being over dramatic." Spencer quips

Hanna looks to Ali

"I'm sorry Han but I'm with Spence this time." getting up to get her physics book and notes "It's chapter twelve."

"She invited me to-"

"Oh yes, because there's nothing more sinister than a birthday party." Spencer replies sarcastically, taking the textbook and the notes from Ali "I'll make an outline on all the important things in the chapter and the vocab as your study guide and I'll make marks next to the texts that have the answers to the homework questions. Deal?" extending her hand

"Deal." Ali agrees meeting her hand

Hanna sits up "Thanks, you guys have been really helpful."

Ali looks over to her "It's a party, what is so evil about that?" handing a packet to Spencer

"I never said it was a party. She just wants it to be me and her."

Spencer looks up from the packet

"What?" Ali asks leaning forward

"Now that I have your attention can I go on?"

"You only have half of my attention, Ali failed to mention that the chapter is fifteen pages long and three pages of questions." picking up a pencil looking back down to the book making a small mark beside the first and fourth passage

"You're not going to put the numbers to the questions?"

"Nope." she replies circling a vocab word

"Fair enough." Ali replies "So where is she taking you?"

"A spa."

Ali smiles "You're not going to be the only one."

"Duh." Hanna responds

"That's why I need at least two of you to come with me. Spencer is the only confirmed one."

Spencer puts a finger down marking her spot before looking at Hanna "Excuse you?"

"I don't mean you need a makeover or anything. It's just that you need a break. I'm not taking no for an answer." looking back to Ali as Spencer goes back to reading "Although one wouldn't hurt." she adds under her breath

"I heard that."

"The only question is you or Aria." she says ignoring her

"Well Aria has a stress reliever. I don't, so I'm going."

Spencer laughs "Please, it's hard enough sitting in class." circling another word before turning the page "When is it anyway?"

"Tomorrow."

Ali looks up

"I told you she was evil."

Spencer gives her an apologetic look opening her mouth

"Spencer no." cutting her off

She looks at Ali

"It is Hanna."

Spencer smirks and puts the notebook in the textbook closing it handing it back to Ali watching her facial expression change "You're right it is Hanna."

She takes the book reluctantly and frowns at Hanna

"Sorry."

"I'll still help you study." Spencer says "And the first page and half of the second is already done." unlocking her phone to send an apology text to Toby seeing he beat her to the punch

" **Can we reschedule?"**

" **You read my mind."** she replies

" **What's your excuse?"**

" **Friend's evil step sister. Your's?"**

" **Grades. Next week?"**

'Grades?' Spencer jumps up from the bed grabbing her keys running toward the door

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ali calls out after her

"Grades!" she replies, hearing Ali mutter something under her breath running after her

Hearing Ali's footsteps behind her she continues to run towards the door pulling it open, shoving her way through the hedges to get to her house reaching the side door seeing it's not locked she runs inside stopping dead in her tracks when she sees her mom with the paper in her hands opening it 'Shit.' she mutters under her breath. Watching as her eyes scan over the paper, she tenses up. Feeling slightly better when she sees a wisp of blond hair in the corner of her eye, her hand being squeezed.


End file.
